strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:The Bull in the Borderlands
This is the transcript for the fourth Stronghold 2 mission, The Bull in the Borderlands. Intro Matthew Steele: I am ill at ease with our alliance to this Edwin Blackfly. The castle Edwin has given me lays on the border regions and one of the countries oldest foes looms to the north. (the player's keep is shown, then Sir Grey's fort can be seen from a distance) Matthew Steele: My tasks here are many. Sir Richard Grey has been loyal: fighting on this borderlands for over a decade... His cause is almost lost as the Bull's lack his haven in the prison of his own castle. (a group of Sir William's monks can be seen on a peninsula) Matthew Steele: Sir William has scouted the north and reports terrible news: Friar Jacob's monks, having recovered the Holy Relic, are now trapped by wolves and desperate for our help! (an outlaw camp is shown in a valley hiring mercenaries) Matthew Steele: An outlaw camp in the estate to the west from here is robbing and harassing our estates! I shall have to deal with them some point. (finally, the Bull's residence and defenses can be seen) Matthew Steele: The final and main reason for me being here, Angus McLoud himself. Dislodging the Bull from his castle will be no mean feat. Gameplay (the Hawk sends an army to prepare for Grey's siege, meanwhile Edwin sends backup troops) Scribe: Sir Edwin has sent us some troops, my liege. (some time in the game wolves will harass either the monks or the player's territory) Scribe: Wolves are abroad in the land, my lord. The peasants are troubled! (Sir Steele sends an army to dispose of the wolves and rescues the monks) Friar Jacob: Thank you Sir Steele. We are once again indebted to you. The brothers who have survived are willing to lay down their lives for your cause and would be proud to fight alongside you. ---- (cutscene: William, Steele and Edwin are seen in Steele's castle) Scribe: S...sir... a letter has arrived. It is from the King! Sir William: The King?! Then he is alive! Huzzah! Edwin Blackfly: Oh, very good, but where exactly is he? Abroad, no doubt, leaving us here to do all the fight him? The King: News of your exploits has reached me and I must say I'm most mightily impressed. I offer you a promotion as a that of gratitude for your right noble actions. Be careful, however, how you choose your friends. My advisors have implicated Sir William in a plot to steal the crown. Sir William: So, what does it say? Matthew Steele: Oh, erm... nothing much. He's alive and that's all that matters. Oh, and I've got a promotion! Edwin Blackfly: This is interesting news. So, William, leave your men here and travel south with me. I have something of great importance to show you. (leaves with William) Matthew Steele: This makes no sense! Why would the King believe Sir William to be a traitor? He's the most loyal person, I know... (cutscene ends) Scribe: My liege, I have recieved word from a local village that the outlaws are becoming bolder by the day. We must do something about them. ---- (Steele commands his men to destroy the outlaw camp) Scribe: Well done my liege, with the outlaws out of the way, honest hardworking folk are free to go about their business again. There was also a sizable cache of gold in their camp. I have secured it for our treasury. ---- (cutscene: a storyteller arrives) Scribe: A travelling storyteller has arrived! Lord Barclay: Now, are you clear on the plan? Olaf Grimtooth: (moans) Of course! Just give me the gold! Storyteller: A few weeks later, a plot most foul would unfold... Sir William: It is just like Olaf to begin a raid, while the King is on his deathbed. Pascal Deveraux: My young brother, you cannot build on yourself with responsibility for the entire country. You can only fight one battle at a time. Go and deal with Olaf, and I send the rest of the army after until you return. If you were to fall in battle, I forbid the whole country to shatter. Sir William: You are right. This is a chance I can ill-afford to take. Then, there is no time to waste. I must sake the battle for Olaf! Pascal Deveraux: Wish that luck, my brave brother! Storyteller: So William left to fight his battle with Olaf, leaving the Hawk to hatch his plan! Constable Briggs: (reading a report) I, Pascal Deveraux, commander of the Royal Guard, hereby order the Guard to... disband?!?! The men all return their weapons to the armoury so they can be sold?!?! This is pure madness! Storyteller: With the King's main army disbanded, the country was left defenseless! Constable Briggs: 'Your majesty, the enemy is in the gate! 'The King: What? Where is Sir William? Where are the Royal Guards? But... Constable Briggs: 'There is no time! We must flee, your majesty! '''Storyteller: '''And that was the story how the Kingdom fell. ---- ''(Steele commands some of his men to kill the Hawk's men and destroy the siege camp) '''Sir Grey: You fight well Sir Steele. I think I see a bit of myself in you. When I was younger, I too had that energy. My sword is yours to command Sir Knight. ---- (cutscene: Edwin and William arrive to an abandoned land) Sir William: Well, Edwin, why have you brought me all this way? Edwin Blackfly: Oh, no reason. I just thought you would enjoy the view from inside Olaf's dungeon. (Olaf arrives) Olaf Grimtooth: (throws a bag of gold to Edwin) Give back me this money! Sir William: Matthew will make you pay for this treachery, Edwin! Edwin Blackfly: Oh, that was far too easy, Sir William. Olaf, I will give you half of this gold back, if you will finish Matthew Steele off for good. ---- Constable Briggs: 'Danger my lord. A massive army will be soon upon us. '''Constable Briggs: '''Edwin has betrayed us! We are under attack from his men! ''(meanwhile, the Bull attacks with his army and soon Olaf joins with his army as well) 'Constable Briggs: '''We are in for it now sire. It looks like the Bull has chosen well his moment to strike. We will have to fend off sieges from both sides. 'Olaf Grimtooth: Angus of clan McLoud, I will let you share the glory, but I want to kill the whelp Steele myself. Angus McLoud: Then you will have to get to him before I do, Olaf. Olaf Grimtooth: As you like, but expect no warm welcome from my berserkers. Angus McLoud: Now let's have the puppy! (Steele gathers his men and attacks the Bull's fort, penetrating his defenses) Angus McLoud: Time for me to take my leave, I will gain nothing by dying here today. I have had enough of this disease ridden country anyway! Yar! (flees) Aftermath (Sir Grey and Steele are seen in the fort, when Friar Jacob arrives) Sir Grey: Well fought Sir Knight, I doubt we will be seeing the Bull for a while! Time we turned our attention to the traitor, Edwin. Friar Jacob: Matthew! You must return at once! Olaf holds Sir William hostage. He has built a war camp south of our monastery. Our monastery... Matthew Steele: Jacob, what is it? Friar Jacob: We tried to stop them, but our monastery lies in ruin. Thay took everything value and burnt the rest! Our lives' work... is gone!!! Sir Grey: That settles it! Take the fight on Olaf, Matthew! I shall give you as many men as I dare, but I must remain here to salvage what I can from these war-torn lands. We shall deal with Edwin's treachery later. Category:Stronghold 2 Transcripts